Awake and Alive
by KP02
Summary: Bruce couldn't stay. He had known it when he first joined the Avengers; when he had first agreed to help Tony with his newest project. He had known it wouldn't last. That being said, he hadn't exactly pictured sneaking away into the night, a duffel bag over one shoulder. He definitely didn't expect an alarm to go off, complete with flashing lights.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is totally different from anything I've ever done before… It's not crackfic like I usually do, which is so weird to write. Plus it's not the most cheerful character, but I seem to have an unhealthy obsession. :P Anyways, like I said, totally new style, so be easy on me!**

* * *

_**I'm at war with the world**_

_**And they try to pull me into the dark**_

_**I struggle to find my faith**_

_**As I'm slipping from your arms**_

_**-Awake and Alive: Skillet**_

* * *

Bruce couldn't stay. He had known it when he first joined the Avengers; when he had first agreed to help Tony with his newest project. He had known it wouldn't last. That being said, he hadn't exactly pictured sneaking away into the night, a duffel bag over one shoulder. He definitely didn't expect an alarm to go off, complete with flashing lights.

"Damn it!" He cursed, tossing the bag into a convenient closet. _Must have tripped it somehow._ He thought nervously.

"Jarvis, do not tell anyone what I was doing." He instructed.

"Understood sir." He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, or if the AI's voice really was that reproachful. Steve was the first one on the scene, unsurprisingly. The noise had stopped, leaving the lights to flash eerily.

"What's going on?" The Captain was alert as always, while Bruce attempted to maintain an air of sleepiness.

"Sorry, I was in the lab and got hungry. Must have tripped it somehow." He said quietly, eyes trained on his feet as usual. Steve sighed.

"Jarvis, shut off the flashing lights and turn on the hallway lights." Steve ordered.

"Of course, sir." By the time the lights were on, the rest of the Avengers had gathered, minus Tony who was probably still sleeping somewhere.

"False alarm everyone, go back to bed." Steve said, before walking off himself. Bruce headed for the kitchen, figuring that it couldn't hurt to grab a snack, and make sure everyone was asleep before he left.

That didn't take long, and he was soon walking back to get his bag.

"Jarvis, make sure I don't trip anymore alarms." He whispered.

"Yes sir." Was that a sigh? Since when could AI's sigh? Bruce shook his head and headed out the door. One last look at the tower from the street, then he disappeared into the night, ignoring the ache in his heart.

_The next morning…_

Bruce had been surprised at how easy it was to book a flight to India. Without General Ross searching for him everything was easier. He wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder, which certainly helped with not Hulking-out. However, the rocky flight definitely wasn't helping. He clutched the armrests, trying to concentrate on breathing and not taking out a plane of innocent people. He closed his eyes and wondered if the others had realized he was gone yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I actually got a review and some follows! This makes me happy. :D So, keep it up peoples!**

_**The secret side of me, **_

_**I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me, **_

_**the beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

_**-Monster: Skillet**_

* * *

_At the Tower…_

"Has anyone seen Bruce? He's usually up by now." Clint was the first to notice, having made it a point to learn his teammate's habits.

"He's probably just sleeping." Tony waved it off.

"It's eleven. He never sleeps this late." Clint protested. Steve looked up from his newspaper.

"You know, Clint has a point. He never gets up with the rest of us, he's usually in the lab by now." He pointed out. Tony looked irritated.

"Fine. Jarvis, where's Bruce?" He said, obviously trying to show them up.

"Dr. Banner left early this morning with a duffel bag." The computer's voice replied. Silence filled the kitchen before Tony finally reacted, slamming a hand down on the counter.

"Damn it, Bruce!"

* * *

_In India Somewhere…_

It was one in the afternoon by the time the plane touched down. Bruce escaped the busy terminal as soon as he could before taking off hiking towards the mountains. He knew of a small village that would welcome him and give him news of who needed medical attention. Healing people was the one thing that made him feel as though he was making up for the past. Plus he knew that no one, except maybe Natasha, could find him there.

* * *

_Back at the Tower…_

"So, Bruce is missing." Clint informed Natasha while they sparred. She didn't look highly surprised.

"You knew he'd leave, didn't you?" Clint asked after ducking a kick.

"I studied him for a long time before he came here. He always leaves." She commented, blocking a punch before returning it.

"So you could find him?" She shrugged.

"Maybe. But I won't bring him back if he doesn't want to." She said, ducking out of the ring and grabbing a water bottle.

"Think you could at least talk to him?" Clint persisted. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But if anyone tracks me, I will personally kill all of you. With a paper clip." She threatened. Clint winced.

"Understood." Natasha started to walk out before turning around.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" She questioned.

"I don't know, it just feels weird to have the team without him, y'know?" Clint said, fiddling with his own water bottle. Natasha considered that before nodding.

"Yeah." She said before walking out.

* * *

_India…_

Bruce had been in India for a week now with no word from any of the outside world. It was relaxing for him, helping people feel better, especially the children. They were so trusting of him, with innocent faces and big eyes.

"Sir, sir, my papa needs help!" A small boy, he couldn't be more than seven, was standing in front of him, big brown eyes pleading. Bruce nodded and knelt down to his level.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked gently.

"H-he fell off the roof. We moved him inside, but he just moans and can't get up." The boy said, a tear slipping down his cheek. Bruce nodded and stood.

"Take me to him." He said. It sounded as though the man had broken his back, but he sincerely hoped not. The little boy took off through the crowd, Bruce following as best as he could. He couldn't help but remember the last time he followed a child to a supposed hurt parent. He shook his head. That memory had no place here, it wasn't like last time. He had just finished that thought when the little boy led him into the house before jumping out the window. He gave a wry chuckle. _Looks like history really does repeat itself._ He thought, turning slowly to see the Black Widow come into his view.

"You ever not going to fall for that?" She asked, casually leaning against the wall. Bruce shrugged.

"Guess I'm a sucker for the kids." He replied with a small smile, then glanced around. "So what does SHIELD need this time?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, not SHIELD. Turns out your teammates like you. Wanted to know why you left." She said casually. Bruce looked down at his shoes.

"Th-they're here?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, and I threatened with a very painful death if they followed me." Was Natasha's cool reply.

"Thanks." Bruce said quietly, knowing he couldn't deal with Tony. There was a moment's silence.

"You know you don't have to leave." Natasha said. Bruce gave a wry smile.

"Yeah, actually I did. You've seen, _him_. He could tear the whole team apart, no matter how strong they are. You know that." He said somewhat heatedly.

"I think you underestimate us. Thor at least can hold his own, and Steve is almost as good. Tony's just too stubborn to die, and Clint's too stupid. Besides, even you have to admit that he was good during the battle." She retorted. Bruce shook his head, finally meeting her eye.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I can't hurt anyone else." He said. She nodded.

"Alright." She started out the door, just before he called out.

"How did you find me, anyways?"

"I have my ways." She tossed back over her shoulder. He shook his head. In truth, he wouldn't really want it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

**May I just say: you are all amazing! Yep, that's it. Enjoy this next chapter, I think only two more. Maybe three, tops.**

* * *

_**There's something deep inside**_

_**That keeps my faith alive**_

_**When all you can do**_

_**Is hide from the fear**_

_**That's deep inside of you**_

_**-Collide: Skillet**_

* * *

_At the Tower…_

There were three eager men and one worried Pepper waiting for Natasha as soon as she got off the Quinjet.

"So, how is he?" Steve.

"Is he coming back?" Tony.

"Is he eating enough?" Pepper.

Clint was the only one who was silent, studying Natasha's exhausted expression.

"Fine, no, and I don't know." She replied, plopping on the couch next to Clint.

"So, he wasn't kidnapped by rabid monkeys or anything?" Everyone gave Tony a weird look. He threw up his hands.

"What? It could happen!" Natasha just sighed.

"No Tony. He was not kidnapped by rapid monkeys. He just doesn't feel like he should be here with all the breakable stuff. You know, 'this is why we can't have nice things'" She explained. Tony frowned.

"So, what if he had a safe place to just go smash stuff?" He asked. Natasha shrugged.

"I don't know. It'd have to be pretty big though." She said. Tony grinned.

"I'm Tony Stark! Everything I do is big!" He exclaimed. Clint grinned.

"Everything?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised before Natasha elbowed him.

"Ow, that hurt!" He complained.

"Then don't make comments that don't even make sense." She retorted.

* * *

_India…_

Bruce was fairly certain that life just didn't make sense anymore. In a place he had always been happy, where he'd been content with his life, he suddenly found himself missing, something. He wasn't really sure what. He finally decided that he needed to move on, get away from staying in one place for too long. So he packed his backpack and started walking to yet another tiny village. This one had an epidemic running through it, which guaranteed that he would be too busy to miss anything.

* * *

_At the Tower…_

"Guys, it needs more stuff!"

"And less windows, who had the brilliant idea to put windows in here anyways?"

"It makes it feel like less of a cage!"

"Then at least make them smaller!"

"What color should it be?"

"Green. No, wait, purple. Definitely purple."

"He likes purple?"

"Duh, he's always wearing purple shirts and stuff."

"I never noticed that."

"Me neither."

"Whatever. It should still be purple, because that's an awesome color no matter what."

"It still needs more stuff, like smashable stuff."

* * *

_India… _

Bruce was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. However, as soon as he walked into his room, he noticed a pile of stuff on his bed, a note on top. His first instinct was to just shove it all off and deal with it after a few hours sleep, but instead he sighed and picked up the note.

Bruce,

(it was unmistakably Tony's handwriting)

I honestly have no idea how Natasha got all this stuff to wherever you are, but I must say I totally respect her for it. Now, you are probably wondering what the amazing Tony Stark has sent you, so I'll tell you right now. It's a home video that we made for you!

(Bruce eyed the pile of stuff, wondering how in the world that qualified as a home video.)

However, I wasn't sure if you had a TV or power or anything, so I sent a generator, TV, VCR, DVD player, and the video. Plus a few other movies, just in case you get bored.

(Bruce just shook his head, Tony was such an idiot.)

Anyways, just watch the video. Please.

Did the great Tony Stark just say please? Bruce decided the world must be ending. Underneath that were the signatures of everyone. Bruce sighed again, staring at the pile before deciding tomorrow was soon enough to deal with it. He quickly put it all on the floor and fell into the bed, ready to sleep for a good fifteen hours. Not that the Other Guy would allow that, but it was a good thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: One more chapter! Well, maybe two, depending on how long I drag it out and how short the chapters are. :P**

* * *

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

_**-Monster: Skillet**_

* * *

_At the Tower…_

Once again, the residents of the Tower were waiting impatiently for Natasha to disembark.

"Well, did he watch it?"

"Is he coming back?"

"Where is he?"

Natasha only groaned at the slew of questions.

"Would all of you shut up?" She yelled. They quieted immediately, looks of mortal terror on their faces.

"Thank you. Now, he wasn't in his apartment, so I left all the stuff there. Therefore, the answer to all of your questions is I don't know." She said grumpily, shoving past them towards the kitchen. They all followed like ducklings.

"Well, do you think he'll come back?" Clint knew that out of all them, she somehow was the best at predicting what the doctor would do. He doubted it was some sort of suppressed love-after all she loved him, even if she wouldn't admit it-but maybe it had something to do with the fact that they both had too much innocent blood on their hands to ever wash away. Now Natasha seemed lost in her thoughts.

"He will, if he can ever feel safe." She murmured, taking a sip of water. Everyone fell silent at that.

* * *

_India…_

Bruce was pretty sure it was around five a.m. Or maybe three. Either way, it was far too early to be awake. He knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep though, so he allowed himself the luxury of a cup of tea and started hooking up everything to watch the video that was marked BRUCE after having several titles marked out. After a few mishaps with the wires, Bruce had everything hooked up and slid the video in and pressed the play button. For the first few seconds, there was only a black screen, then came a shaky shot of Tony's shoes.

"Is this thing on? That red light means it is, right? Ok, good." The camera righted itself, showing the common room. (Bruce had to snicker, Tony may be able to work most technology on earth, but Bruce had learned early on that cameras befuddled the genius.)

"Ok everyone, say hi!" The other Avengers and Pepper were all sitting on a couch, waving and smiling at the camera. (Bruce was feeling rather homesick again, but he kept watching anyways) "Alright, time to show Brucie here our present!" Tony said, his voice obviously excited.

"Where is the doctor?" Thor questioned, looking around before his face filled the screen. "Is he trapped in the device? I will free you, Green One!" There was a crashing noise and the screen turned to static before the video resumed, this time in the elevator packed with all of his friends, no, associates.

"Sorry about that, _Thor_ decided to free you." Clint rolled his eyes.

"I apologize once more! I did not realize that the Doctor was not in the device!"

"Don't worry about it, Point Break." The elevator dinged.

"Ah, good! This is the surprise we want to show you!" Tony narrated as they all shoved out of the elevator. (Bruce had to wonder what was going on, couldn't they have just sent whatever it was?) They entered a huge room. It looked as they had just taken an entire floor, knocked out all the walls and painted it a truly hideous shade of purple, somewhere between lavender and puce. Bruce liked purple and all, but that was just plain ugly. The room was filled with completely random stuff, he was pretty sure he even saw a dented car in the corner of the screen.

"Alright Brucie, here you are! An official Hulk-Out room!" Tony's hand came into view, waving around as he slowly panned the camera.

"That way, whenever you get ticked at Tony, you can come down here and smash stuff!" Clint said cheerfully. (Bruce was still trying to figure out how exactly they planned to contain the Hulk there. Sure, a room was a great, and the thought was good, but did the actions match?)

"Now, before you start to shake your head, let me tell you a few things." Pepper's calm voice broke in. "First of all, we are in the basement, making it very difficult to break through a wall. Secondly, the walls and ceiling are both made of concrete, steel, and more concrete. The floor is just plain old stained concrete. In short, there is no way that you can break out of here." Well, that was helpful information, and it actually sounded pretty good.

"The best part is that I can send anything I don't want down here! Old cars, desks, annoying interns…" Bruce could imagine Tony's grin and could only shake his head at it.

"Anyways, we did this all for you, so that you can come home. We all need you back here." Steve's words were obviously heartfelt, and everyone in the video nodded in agreement, the camera even bobbed a little. After that, the screen went black again. Bruce sat back on his bed, thinking. Honestly, it all sounded pretty amazing. There was just one thing that bugged him. All these people here needed him. They needed his expertise. His thoughts were cut off by the video coming to life once more. This time it was just Tony, sitting in his lab in the casual clothes Bruce had seen him in so many times.

"Hey Bruce. I just wanted to add this in here, since I knew that room alone wouldn't convince you. I know that your conscience won't let you leave without healing everyone in whatever little village you're in, so I want to make a deal with you. If you come back, then not only will I personally send a team of doctors out there, I will promise you that every six months the entire team will go wherever you want, just to help. Not all of us are great at doctoring, but most of us know enough to be helpful." Tony ran a hand a through his hair. "Listen, I'm sending Natasha back out there in a week to get your decision. If you want to stay, then fine. We won't bug you again. But just know that we need our doctor back." The video went to black again, then to static. Bruce could only stare at the fuzzy screen, wondering if he had actually just seen Tony Stark care about someone other than Pepper. And about him of all people! Maybe, just maybe they really did want him back. _Well duh! Why else would they build a giant room just for your alter ego?_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Tony shouted in his head. Bruce sat there for a few more moments before coming to a decision and checking his watch. He could make it to the village by nightfall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I may have gotten a wee bit excited… Yeah, whatever. :P**

* * *

_**I've gotta make a stand**_

_**But I am just a man**_

_**I'm not superhuman**_

_**My voice will be heard today**_

_**-Hero: Skillet**_

* * *

_At the Tower…_

Everyone was getting antsy, counting down the days. Except Natasha, she wasn't looking forward to another trip to other side of the globe.

Each member of the team showed their anxiety in a different sort of way.

Clint hid in the ceiling, and shot a lot of stuff up.

Tony holed up in lab, doing sciency stuff that sounded like just blowing stuff up.

Steve drew and ate. A lot.

Thor was louder than usual, and ate every Pop-Tart in sight. Plus he randomly walked the floors.

Pepper mostly just flitted around, trying to care of everything and everyone.

Actually, she was mostly normal.

All in all though, they were just plain worried and they all agreed on one thing: Bruce Banner needed to come back.

* * *

_India…_

One very long hike, three buses, and one strange chicken truck later, Bruce was once again strapped into an airplane. This time the ticket was charged to Tony's account, the billionaire had given him a card before he left. That pleasure alone got him through the bumpy flight. That and the fact that he'd gotten a first class ticket. That definitely helped.

After he landed, Bruce made a phone call to Jarvis using the number that Tony had made them all memorize for emergencies. This wasn't an emergency per se, more of a way to surprise the hell out of his friends just as payback for the fact that he was now going to have to hail a cab in the pouring rain. Not that he was vindictive at all.

* * *

_At the Tower…_

"Sir, there is a problem." Jarvis's smooth voice interrupted Tony's latest project.

"Not now Jarvis." The genius said irritably.

"But sir, something is attacking the Statue of Liberty." The AI said. Tony sighed and looked up.

"Cap would never forgive me if I let that happen… Fine, round up the rest of the team and we'll head out." He sighed.

They were gone within fifteen minutes, never noticing the figure in a hoodie and baseball cap watching from across the street.

* * *

_Still at the Tower, just a few hours later…_

The whole team tromped inside; wet, upset, and angry. Mostly wet though.

"Jarvis, we searched that statue high and low, and there was nothing!" Tony ranted at his AI as they all went to their rooms to get clean, dry clothes. No one but Natasha noticed the figure in the dark common room, just sitting on a chair in the corner stretched out as though asleep. She just smiled and went to change as well, ignoring Clint's inquiry as to what she was smiling at.

Bruce awoke to a scream that made him sit up straight, heart pounding. It took him a moment to realize where he was, where the bright light was coming from, and who the people were standing in front of him. Then it all came back and he relaxed into his chair, his heartbeat gradually going down. He grinned at the other rather confused looking Avengers.

"Jarvis, please tell me you recorded their faces." He said.

"Of course, sir." Was the AI's reply. He kept grinning.

"So, is it movie night?" Was his last words before he was mobbed with hellos and hugs and other general greetings. In short, all was right with the world…

T

H

E

E

N

D

(or is it?)


	6. Sequel! :

No, this is not a chapter. It is, in fact, an announcement! An announcement telling all of you out there that I have a sequel that I will publish right after this! :) See ya there!


End file.
